Sanctioned by an Angel: Hot and Disturbed
by LadyDae
Summary: Companion piece to SbaA. Can stand alone. Leia's known about her dad's ,Vader, and Ahsoka's 'casual' relationship, but this is more than she cared to find out about it... Rated for adult situations through the eyes of a twelve year old.


**AN:** Okay, so this is a completely random thing I came up with… Well it's not. While working on the sequel to SbaA (which I don't know when I'll post still), there's a kind of flashback scene I guess you could call it where Leia is about twelve, probably nearing thirteen, and mentions to Lana and Abdul that she's seen things much more _scandalous_ things that the stuff in the T rated movies Ahsoka and her dad won't let her see. It got me to thinking that maybe I could elaborate on what she meant since it didn't fit in the story.

It fits in between chapters eleven and twelve during the four year time jump in between them. You don't have to read the other story to enjoy this, but I will give people some background info in case anything is confusing. Vader's not in the suit anymore, Ahsoka brought him Leia soon after she was born and they raise her together, they have a 'casual' love-hate relationship going on, and Leia's twelve years old in this chapter. The hot day thing is cliche, but it worked for this and so I went with it.

Got that? Okay. Read, enjoy, and review!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"What is it with our air condition?" Ahsoka asked as she sat out in the garage with Vader.

It wasn't just their air condition though. It was everyone's. Rumiyya was a tropical planet and it usually stayed between seventy and eighty-five degrees all year round. But there were the rare times when the heat spiked and the temperature easily pushed a hundred degrees or more. It had something to do with its positioning to its sun at a certain time of the year. Some places on the planet didn't feel the result at all and Ahsoka wished they had settled in one of those places.

As a result, some years it was so hot, the air condition could do nothing to cool their home down. Vader didn't seem too bothered by it, but Ahsoka guessed it was because he came from a dessert planet and the fact that he didn't have to suffer it every year. Most times he was off planet during the heat wave.

"Complaining about it isn't going to help," Vader grumbled tiredly as they sat in the garage with the garage door up to let in a breeze.

"I know it's not… But I can't help it," Ahsoka pretty much whined.

Vader rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if you were really a Jedi and fought in the clone wars. You've been in conditions worse than this."

"It's easy to forget conditions when there was a mission," Ahsoka said sprawled out on the wooden bench off to the side as she watched Vader work. "Besides. Do you know how long it's been since I've been on a mission?"

"Since Leia was born," Vader said not really paying attention as he was busy modifying a new speeder.

Ahoska would never see the point in him buying speeders, taking them apart, modifying them, and putting them together. He may as well build one from scratch. But both he and Leia claimed that taking the machines apart was just as much fun as putting them together.

"No," she answered. "Since way before it. I was with Padmé her whole pregnancy, remember?"

"A little heat won't kill you. If Mustafar didn't kill you, this won't," he said offhandedly.

"I didn't notice it on Mustafar. I was too preoccupied with the fact that… Other things," Ahsoka whispered.

Vader didn't address it. It was an unspoken rule between them that they wouldn't talk about that day. It was too painful for both of them.

So Vader continued to work on the speeder and she continued to watch while enjoying the breeze that came from outside every so often. Finally the heat seemed to be getting to Vader too because he finally pulled off his shirt. Ahsoka huffed.

"What is your problem now?" he asked.

"Not fair. Why do you get to take off your shirt?"

Vader rolled his eyes. "You can too Ahsoka."

"I meant men can take off their shirts and still be decent when it's hot. We women have to suffer and it's worse for us," she said sighing as she adjusted the straps on her white sports top. She pulled the elastic hem of it lower on her bare midriff before sighing again.

"You can take off your shirt if you want Ahsoka," Vader said, his back turned to her as he went to grab a tool.

"Stop kidding," Ahsoka said.

"I'm not," Vader said to her and turned back around to go to the speeder a small smirk on his lips. "I wouldn't stop you if that's what you wanted to do."

Ahsoka sat up on her elbow to look at him in confusion.

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't complain either," he added and that's when Ahsoka caught the innuendo.

She felt her cheeks burn more than they already were in the heat and bit her lip.

"Pervert," she muttered.

Vader laughed a little and Ahsoka smiled. She liked when he was like this. He wasn't a Sith and he wasn't a Jedi. It was the rare time he was just him and to no one extreme. She watched him work again and then he pulled out a part and stood up, tinkering with it in his hands and Ahsoka's gaze took in the bare skin on his chest, perfect, yet imperfect. It was nicely chiseled thanks to years of the Clone Wars and then later being the commander of the Imperial Fleet, but there were also still some scaring on his chest from where he had been burned on Mustafar, along with other battle scars. Ahsoka used to wonder why women liked men who had these scars on their bodies when she watched those sappy movies with Leia sometimes. They went crazy over scars, wanted to touch them, wanted to kiss them, press themselves against them… Now she understood. They added to the appeal.

She continued to stare and before long, a familiar longing for him grew. Over the last few years since their 'casual' relationship began, the longing had grown stronger and more intense but she always managed to hold back. They never crossed certain boundaries.

It was getting harder not to, especially then.

"Stang," she muttered still staring.

At this point, Vader looked up and smirked when he noticed her gaze.

"Like what you see?" he asked putting the part down and looking at her.

Ahsoka blinked and realized she had been caught staring. She quickly averted her eyes.

"And you called me a pervert," he shot.

"That's different," she said sitting up and leaning her arm on the back if the bench to prop up her head.

"How?" Vader asked sitting next to her and mirroring her position. She glanced at his chest again and blushed.

"It just is," she muttered not liking the look in his eyes. Every time she said she was going to leave him alone, he cornered her… Not that she actively minded.

He smirked. "Sure," he said and surprised her by pulling her to straddle his lap on the bench.

"Vader no," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why?"

"The garage door is open…"

"So. We won't be doing anything overtly scandalous unless that's what you had in mind… If that's the case then I agree. We should close the garage door."

Ahsoka's face heated up again, and then more so when his hand moved over to the switch behind them that opened and closed the garage door. She reached up and grabbed his hand lacing her fingers through his to stop him. The heat was already fogging up her head. She didn't think she'd have the will to stop him (or herself for that matter) if he let down the garage door. She'd be more conscious with it open. Still…

"Who's going to walk in here?" he asked and then pulled her down to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia ran home in a hurry. She didn't want to keep her friends waiting for her too long. They had planned on a whim to go to the lake to cool off and Lana's mother was going to take them. So she hurried home to grab her swim suit along with her towel, sandals, and some food. She started to run straight to the front door when she noticed the garage door was open.

It was only open when she or her dad were fixing something, and so she decided she would see what he was up to before she left. If he were modifying that new speeder he bought a few days ago, she'd probably lose track of time and her friends would leave without her. But if it came down to that, she would get Ahsoka to take her down to the lake. Leia turned the corner to go in the garage and started to call her dad's name but stop, her breath catching in her throat at the scene. She knew since it started that her dad and Ahsoka had this casual physical relationship thing going. They weren't a couple per say and they weren't in love (or at least they didn't admit to it) but it was better than hearing and watching them fight all the time. Leia wasn't too bothered by their rare open displays of affection (If one could call it affection considering the circumstances, Leia mused). Seeing them kiss when they thought she wasn't looking didn't matter to her, and they were in fact very open about it in the sense that they didn't try to hide it. She had seen them share a kiss before, with her standing right there in their presence. But this… This went beyond 'just kissing.'

Ahsoka was straddling her dad's lap and was roaming her hands around her dad's chest and back. Her dad's hands were on Ahsoka's waist at first. Then his hands glided up to sit on her chest. Wait… not just to sit on it, but under her shirt and he was stroking something. No… It was more like fondling, Leia realized and sucked in a sharp breath.

_Kriff!_ Leia thought to herself and she hated to think what they would have been doing if she got there a few minutes later. Contrary to her dad's belief and Ahsoka's for that matter, she knew about the birds and the bees... Enough anyway and she figured she wouldn't be able to look at her dad and Ahsoka with a straight face for a while. But she couldn't help but find herself curious in some strange disgusting way. They hadn't noticed her standing there yet when normally they would have. What was so great about practically eating each other that had them so inattentive to their surroundings?

So she tilted her head (she was otherwise too stunned to try to move) and watched with something of revulsion and curiosity as suddenly the two began to grind their hips together a little and a moan escaped someone. Leia wasn't sure who. She had heard people moan before from pain, but _that_ moan didn't sound like a painful one.

Leia was so focused on what was going on the picture before her, as Ahsoka's hands moved to her father's belt,-Leia was about to turn around and leave then, really she was as she felt the urgent need to vomit-she didn't notice the garage door coming down until it hit her head.

"Ow!" she yelled as the door stopped. She rubbed her head and then gasped when she realized she had blown her cover.

"Stang," she said as Vader and Ahsoka looked at her. She was too embarrassed to notice they looked the same, nor did she hear them both swear.

"I'll just…" Leia shuddered and ran.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahsoka gasped as Vader began to grind his hips into hers and a moan escaped him. Any other time, this would have been the time she stopped him, but she was too hot to care, not to mention enjoying it too much to care.

"Close the door," she panted.

"What?"

"The garage door," she said and leaned back in to kiss him again as her hands found the waist of his pants.

Vader used the force to activate it, but then they heard a loud thump and someone cry, "Ow," and he used the force to stop it as Ahsoka pulled back and turned to see the intruder.

"Stang," Leia said, her face red as it could get.

"Shit," both Ahsoka and Vader said.

"I'll just…." Leia shuddered and ran off.

Ahsoka stared for a moment, stunned. Leia had not just seen them, not like they were, not about to… Ahsoka put her hands over her face in mortification and leaned her forehead on Vader's shoulder who was cursing in his head for being so dumb and potentially scarring his daughter.

"I can't believe she was standing there," Ahsoka said, the sound of her voice muffled. "Didn't you ever sense her?"

"I was a little preoccupied," Vader grumbled leaning his head back.

Ahsoka moaned. How in the universe were they going to explain this to Leia?

"Is she okay?" she asked knowing Vader could sense her emotions better than she could.

"I guess so. She's a little… I can't really discern it. It's a mixture of a lot of things, mostly disbelief and disgust, maybe a little curiosity," Vader added.

Ahsoka stood up at that pointed and straightened out her top and adjusted her shorts. Vader stood next to her and started to follow her inside when she stop, glanced down and with a blush said, "Fix your belt… And put on a shirt. Leia's traumatized enough as it is."

"Right," Vader said doing what she suggested before they both went into the house to Leia's room where Artoo and Threepio were coming out of her room.

"Master Vader, thank goodness. Something's wrong with Miss Leia. She went into her room, grabbed a pillow and appeared to suffocate herself while screaming all the while. I'm not sure, but I doubt that's normal human behavior," Threepio said.

Artoo whistled something him.

"Of course I know about human behavior, more than you do anyway."

Artoo responded something dryly.

"Oh," Threepio looked at Vader and Ahsoka. "You're right. Perhaps they do want to speak with her. Well then, I do hope she's alright sir."

The two droids made their way back down the stairs and the two adults went inside to see Leia pacing the room muttering in disgust to herself.

"I can't believe I just saw that… I can't believe I just _watched_ that! Oh ew! It's one thing in movies but in real life…" she was saying and apparently trying to pack her swim clothing as well.

"Leia," Ahsoka said.

Leia turned to see both her guardian and father standing in the doorway and just as soon as she saw them, a blush rose to her cheeks. It was different than her usual demeanor. Leia was rarely flustered or mortified by anything…

"I'm sorry," she said biting her lip and then exclaimed, "But oh force! You all couldn't close the door! Anyone could have walked in on that."

"We were going to…" Ahsoka said trailing off. "Well actually we weren't originally."

"You were going to do _that_ with the door open."

"No," Ahsoka said mortified and almost turned around to glare at Vader who wasn't being much help.

"Then what was that I saw!"

"Well… we were just…" Ahsoka knew there was no point in lying. Leia would know it and the girl had been right in her assumption. They had been about to… A blush rose to Ahsoka's cheeks again as part of her was extremely agitated that Leia had found them, a very large part of her, but the other small part of her that was nagging her couldn't help but be a little relieved something had interrupted. But it just had to be Leia…

Leia glared at them now. "I can't believe I walked in on _that_ in the garage of all places," Leia said and then frowned, looking at the adults in disgust. "Wait. You all have never done _that _in the garage before."

"No!" Ahsoka said. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with Leia.

"Or at all for that matter," Vader said coolly from behind.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Ahsoka finally asked rounding on him.

Vader rolled his eyes. "You all are making a bigger deal out of this than you need to. Yes we should have closed the door-."

"You shouldn't have been in the garage about to do _that_ at all," Leia interjected.

"But it's not like we knew she was coming. Besides, she was only standing there for two seconds. How much could she have seen? She made an assumption based on a glance," Vader said and then looked at Leia. "For all you knew, we could have fallen over or something."

Leia realized her dad was expecting an answer. She opened her mouth and then closed it. There was no way to manipulate and scheme her way out of this one. She was screwed.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Leia…"

"It was more than two seconds…" Leia replied.

"How long princess?" Vader demanded.

Leia averted her eyes. "No telling. But it was more than a glance. I was too shocked to move. I had been standing there for a while before the garage door hit my head."

Vader pressed his lips together tightly and Ahsoka felt a mixture of rage and embarrassment from him. He turned on his heel and went out the room, closing the door behind him. Ahsoka turned to Leia.

"Leia," Ahsoka said sitting on her bed. "Tell me what you saw."

"Believe me," Leia said dryly. "More than enough for a mushy scene in those movies Lana's mother likes to watch. Can I get my stuff and go now?"

"Where are you going?"

"To the lake and good thing. It's usually cold. I'm going to need the shock treatment," the twelve year old said grabbing the remainder of her things and then in effort to get over the awkwardness asked, "You want to come?"

"You go ahead," Ahsoka said and Leia went out the door, hearing her greet her dad before the front door closed.

Ahsoka went back out, still a little embarrassed over the entire thing, and found Vader in the hallway with a frown.

"What did she say?"

"Elusive as usual," Ahsoka said. "Didn't look like she wanted to talk about it at all. She seemed to have gotten over it fairly quickly though…"

"I think she just rather forget it," Vader said.

"I think we all would," Ahsoka said sighing.

Vader didn't say anything for a moment. "Actually, I rather not forget anything up until the point that we noticed Leia."

Ahsoka didn't answer, but only because she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she agreed with him on that despite her embarrassment over the entire situation. Sensing this though, Vader cornered her against the wall.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked her and Ahsoka wished she could fall through the wall as her heart started to pound.

"Haven't you all learned a thing? Get a room," Leia said having come back in the house and up the stairs.

"Actually I knew you were coming back," Vader said to her. "I try not to make the same mistakes twice."

Both Ahsoka and Leia laughed at that one.

"A mistake is an accident. But just because you don't make a mistake twice doesn't stop you from purposely doing it again," Ahsoka pointed out in regards to his reckless nature.

"Sure," Vader said still leaning over Ahsoka.

"Well sorry to interrupt again," Leia said rolling her eyes feeling awkward about the entire situation still, not mention that her dad had Ahsoka backed into the wall. "But I need a ride to the lake. I had to come back and get some food, so I told Lana's mother I'd get one of you to take me… unless you let me drive of course."

"I think I need to go cool off too," Ahsoka said avoiding Vader's eyes. "I'll go with you."

Ahsoka ducked under Vader's arms and went to go sit out in the speeder.

Leia raised her eyebrows looked at her dad, then to where Ahsoka had gone, and back again.

"You two are strange. You know that?"

"How?" Vader asked.

"This wouldn't be so weird if you two actually liked each other like your… activities sometimes make it seem," Leia said trying not to give away that she knew more that she was trying to let on. The two were beyond liking each other. They were just in denial. "But to just do _that_ for the heck of it..."

Leia shuddered and added, "I really don't get you two sometimes. Maybe I'll understand it when I'm older."

Vader started to agree but then frowned, "I'd prefer you never did."

"Don't worry. After today, I rather die first…" Leia said.

"That drastic?"

"I would have said stop flying, but I'd die before I did that too. So yeah," Leia said starting to leave and then she turned to her dad. "You coming?"

Vader started to say no and go in his room, but now he was hot, really hot. He could use the cold dip.

"Sure princess," he replied and left with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN:** So what did you think? I was never really specific about how far Vader and Ahsoka had gotten when I mentioned it in chapter twelve, before they consummated their relationship at the end of chapter thirteen. I was actually very vague about it and so this fits in. The hot day thing a little cliché but it worked. Oddly enough, I was less squeamish about writing this as we got what happened through Leia's eyes mostly before I switched it back to the adult perspective. It was probably a mild lime.

I had a time (well not really as it only took me an hour to write this not counting all the interruptions I had) getting Leia's reaction decent enough to be like she is in the main story curious and observing, but still be revolted and disgusted at what she saw. I mean, what twelve year old wouldn't be… Wait. Don't answer that.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Review Please!


End file.
